The Basic Disaster!
by pansy1980
Summary: After returning to the ship, the crew is overcome with emotion, and work. Chapter 9 is new. Humor and emotion just the way you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Basic Disaster!

After returning to the ship, the crew is overcome with emotion, and work.

Tuvok stood next to the bed where Souter lay. The doctor told him that he would have been proud of him.

"I offer you a Vulcan prayer. May your death bring you the piece that you never found in life."

On the other side of sickbay Chakotay stood over his partner and his lover of many years. Although she deceived him by making him think that she was on his side, Chakotay could not help but feel loss. He noticed that he was still angry with her for betraying him. But deep inside he knew he was more angry that she had died in battle. He fixed her hair and gently said a silent prayer for her. He looked at her one last time before placing the cover over her dead body.

Kathryn had just exited the ready room and she was making her way toward the bridge. Tuvok and Chakotay entered the bridge. Tuvok took his station. Chakotay took his place in the chair next to Kathryn.

Kathryn took her chair and uttered the word engage to Tom. Chakotay gave her a small look. Even thou her hair was messed up from their excursion on the planet. He was comforted by the fact that she knew her mission. She was back as the captain of her ship.

He chuckled a bit remembering their time on New Earth. And how she had said that she hated camping. Frankly Chakotay hoped he never had to camp like that again.

It was just then that a scream was heard through all of the decks. Neelix had entered his kitchen, or what was left of it. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Basic Disaster-

PT2

One of the Ensigns heard Neelix's scream from his room and immediately ran toward the mess hall. When the door slid open he could hardly believe his eyes. He didn't even know where to begin. Heck he didn't know if he should laugh or he should try to be sensitive.

Neelix stood in the middle of his mess hall surrounded by broken chairs and tables. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, Pasta, eggs, and Leola root were plastered to the windows. Glasses of water were stacked high and spilled all over the carpet.

The replicator was punched and continued to repeat the phrase "invalid option."

Neelix turned to the Ensign and for a moment he looked ok. It was about then that Neelix saw the green slime that covered his kitchen wall. The smell was worst then the time he had left a Leola root stew in the chiller for to many days.

Neelix slumped over and feel on the floor, taking a flour bath on his way down. He looked up at the ceiling just as some of the green slime fell on his head.

It was about then that the ensign scooted out of the door and back to his quarters.

Neelix hit his Combadge.

"Neelix to the Captain."

"Janeway here what can I do for you Mr. Neelix?"

"I have a little problem down here at the mess hall and I need to speak with you for a moment."

Captain Janeway sighed. "I will be there in ten minutes Neelix, Janeway out."

Captain Janeway looked over at Chakotay who merely smiled at her. "Don't worry Captain after all there is no way that he could have prepared some of his special brewed coffee for you so quickly."

Kathryn cringed. She remembered the time that he had offered some of his better than coffee substitute. It was at that moment that she remembered that she was the captain, and that he was her first officer.

"Commander I have some reports that I need to begin. Why don't you take this one for me?"

Chakotay smiled. "Sorry Captain he asked for you."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Fine, you have the bridge."

Kathryn entered the mess hall, and immediately slid all the way to the other side. She ran into a few chairs on her way to wall and was thoroughly doused in a green liquid when she finally was able to stop. Neelix came out of the kitchen and tried to help her up. He instead fell on his back, and was covered in the same green goo that the captain was covered in. Kathryn didn't know why but at that very second she began to laugh.

Neelix tried to explain what had seen when he entered the mess hall. He went on to explain that Samantha Wildman had told him once that the carpet had a self cleaning feature and that if he need to get the mess hall carpets clean that was the way to do it.

Kathryn caught her breath. "Neelix did Samantha tell you that you can't add any liquids to the carpet solution?"

"Yes she did, but I only add a cup of water, with this size of a mess I didn't think that it would hurt."

Kathryn tried to stand up. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself. "Neelix you can't add any more water to the soap solution because then you get slime."

Kathryn tapped her Combadge. "This is Captain Janeway to all crew members; the mess hall is under quarantine until further notice. Everyone will be getting extra replicator rations this week." She swore she could hear the entire crew's cheers.

"As for you Neelix I think you have learned your lesson."

"Yes Captain."

"Well what did you learn Neelix?"

"I learned never to let you or the Kazons cook in my kitchen. And that soap and water don't mix."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Basic Disaster

Pt3

B'Ellana was making her way down to the engineering department. Just a few hours ago she had been on a remote planet. A planet that lacked ever connivance that Voyager had. Not to mention the constant earthquakes, lava flows, erupting volcanoes and of course giant man eating earthworms.

The natives were hostile to begin with. But after Chakotay saved one of them from an oncoming lava flow they were much nicer to all of the crew. They even helped Samantha's newborn. They had even helped the crew find some halfway decent food.

It wasn't until B'Ellana was inside the lift that she recalled how close Chakotay had stayed to Kathryn's side. Even thou she knew that the captain could take care of herself; she was amazed at how she had depended on him while on the planet.

B'Ellana and Chaktoay had been close friends for years. When he recruited her for the Maqui she was a tad attracted to him. But when she found out that he was dating Seska , who was her friend she backed off. But these days she was more than content to have him as a friend. A good friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the doors to engineering. They remained closed.

"Computer open doors to engineering."

"Unable to comply spill in progress."

"Spill, what kind of a spill?"

"Please restate the question."

"What form of spill is inside of engineering?"

"Liquid spill."

B'Ellana growled. "Computer is the spill hazardous or dangerous?"

"Negative."

She placed her hand on the manual override and slowly slide the door open. A foaming mess seeped through the space in the doors and headed out of the hallway. Engineering was completely filled with bubbles. The bubbles continued to spread throughout the hallway.

B'Ellana tapped her Combadge.

"Commander this is B'Ellana I need you in engineering right now it's rather important."

"Is everything ok B'Ellana?"

"Well not really we have a situation down here in Engineering, and even thou it's not hazardous I would like to know how to proceed with it."

"Understood. I will be there in 10 minutes B'Ellana. Chakotay out."

Chakotay nodded at Tuvok and left for engineering. When he reached the Turbo lift he was greeted by Kathryn, or something that looked like Kathryn."

"Say one word Commander and you will be back on that planet we just left."

The commander stayed quiet as Kathryn left the lift. But as soon as the door was closed he burst into laughter. His laughter continued while he exited the lift and made his way toward engineering. But his laughter stopped when he saw the bubbles seeping out of engineering and into the hallway.

He saw B'Ellana trying to get the door to engineering shut.  
"B'Ellana what on Earth happened?"

"Apparently the Kazan never turned the water off in the engineering bathroom upstairs and the water mixed with the soap dispenser. And well when water and soap mix you get bubbles."

"Any ideas on how to clean it up B'Ellana?

"Well I did hear that the captain likes bubble baths!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Basic Disaster

Pt4

Kathryn Janeway had managed to make it back to her quarters. She had dodged several looks by crewmembers on her way back. Apparently the "slime" had begun to smell. She hadn't realized it until she was almost to her quarters. It smelled like something had died. But soon everything would be fine. She would take a nice bubble bath and everything would be fine. She pressed in her security code the door opened and she screamed.

The slime was back.

The SLIME was back.

THE SLIME WAS BACK!!

Her quarters were completely covered from ceiling to floor with the green jell-o like slime. The smell was worse than anything she had ever imagined. She remembered that once she had to do an assignment for her science class involving rats. When she had started she had 3 rats. However when she finally completed the assignment she was left with 2. She searched for weeks for the other rat but never found it. Then one day she returned from school and noticed an aroma coming from her bedroom wall. The rat had been found. But this smell was 10,000 times worse!

She held her breath as found her way to the bathroom. She hoped that her bathtub had been spared. When she opened the door, a thousand buzzing insects came flying out. Her hopes were dashed from her from taking a bath when she noticed the brown fuzz growing on the walls.

So she did what any star ship captain would do when faced with such filth and grossness.

She called her first officer.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

No answer.

"Janeway to Chakotay, do you read me?"

Still no answer.

"Captain to the Commander please respond."

Silence.

Then suddenly her com beeped. "Captain were you calling me?"

"Yes commander I need your help."

"Captain I am in the middle of a bubble situation right now. Apparently the Kazons don't understand that soap and water don't mix. Engineering is engulfed with bubbles right now. I am trying to help B'Ellana restore systems down here, while I am getting the bubble bath of my life!"

"Commander you should have called me!"

Chakotay laughed. "That's exactly what B'Ellana said."

Kathryn was just making her way out of her quarters when the ship suddenly jerked and stopped. Kathryn fell to her feet and hit her Combadge. "Report."

Tuvok's voice came over the Com. "Captain an alien ship has fired upon us."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Basic Disaster

Pt5

Apparently the mess hall and Kathryn's quarters were not the only areas infested with the jell-o slime. Some of the crew were returning to their quarters for the first time since they had left the alien planet. What they found was mostly a very potent green slime smeared all over the walls.

Chakotay hadn't had the opportunity to check his quarters yet. He sent his friend Mike to go inspect his quarters. When Mike returned he told Chakotay that there was no slime in his quarters. Chakotay was quite puzzled by this. Practically the whole ship was covered in the green slime, but somehow his quarters had managed to stay clean.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Kes and the doctor had come up with a genius method of cleaning up the foreign substance. Because of the force fields inside sickbay the slime had failed to get inside. The smell however peculated through easily. The doctor couldn't smell a thing. Kes however smelled everything.

Kes and the doctor had discovered that if they let the bubbles flow freely throughout the ship, it soon would be free of the slime and the smell. The only obstacle was that the ship would be engulfed in bubbles for 2 days.

Even thou the warp drive was active, and functioning in normal perimeters, Kathryn was still upset with the whole situation. Her ship smelled like rotten eggs and was covered in green slime. She called a meeting of the senior staff to Chakotay's office, to discuss the possible solution.

Tom Paris was the first to reply. "Personally Captain, I think that if it gets rid of slimer and that awful smell I would be more than willing to be a ghost buster."

Captain Janeway gave Tom a look, that appeared to say, I don't have a clue what you are talking about. Luckily Chakotay was quick to ask about Tom's statement.

"It's from a movie from the twentieth century. Apparently there was this ghost that like to slime things green. And these Ghostbusters got rid of it. It was very Sci-fi for its time."

Chakotay groaned. "Leave it to you Mr. Paris to know something so ridiculous!"

Mr. Neelix chimed in next. "Captain if I may speak."

"Go ahead Mr. Neelix."

"I think that we should try this bubble idea. I mean what's the alternative. We stay in our current mess. My kitchen smells so bad I may never be able to cook in it again!"

Tom was about to say something to that when he saw the captain staring at him and decided that he better keep his mouth shut. The last thing that he wanted to do was be clean up slime from the airlocks. TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Basic Disaster

Pt6

That night Kathryn had tried to get to sleep. After several hours of failed attempts, she knew she had two choices. The first choice was to drink some coffee and wander through the corridors of Voyager. The second choice was to awaken Chakotay and beg for some late night company.

The choice was obvious. #2. Now all she needed was a good excuse to wake him up. Several devilish ideas crossed her mind before she decided on a simple exact tactic. The truth. Frankly she couldn't stand the smell in her own quarters.

It was way after 1400 when she finally chimed outside the door.

Actually she chimed twice, before he answered the door.

"Kathryn, is everything alight?"

When she actually realized how good he looked. She mentally smacked herself for not coming over sooner. His hair was slightly messed up, and his white tank and black boxers nearly did her in. She mentally concentrated on what she wanted to say. But first she had to eliminate the first thoughts that had wandered through her mind first.

"I'm sorry to bother you Chakotay, but the smell is just really awful and I really need to get some sleep tonight, you know before the big bubble day tomorrow."

"Say no more. Come in Kathryn, and make yourself at home."

She entered his quarters and made herself comfortable on the couch. He was towering over her. He frowned at her, and Kathryn realized that she probably should have asked to put her feet on his couch.

"Kathryn, I'm going to take the couch. You have a long day tomorrow, and I have the day off. So you are going to have yourself a nice hot shower and climb into bed."

"Chaktoay, I"

"Don't even start Kathryn. Even the captain of a starship needs to have a little TLC once in a while."

She smiled. And he smiled back.

"Thank you Chakotay"

"You're welcome Kathryn."

She was wandering to the bathroom when she spoke under her breath. "Please just don't smile like that again you have no idea what it does to me."

Kathryn finished her shower and climbed into bed. Chakotay came into the bedroom to check up on her.

"Enjoy your shower Kathryn?"

"Yes, thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Feel free to holler if you need anything."

"I will thank you Chakotay."

He smiled at her as he reached the door. "Oh and Kathryn I will try to smile for you more often. Now that I know how much you enjoy it."

Kathryn froze. Had she said that aloud?

She must have.

"Hell, my sister always warned me that talking to myself would get me into trouble some day."

She curled up in bed with the covers surrounding her.

She soon discovered a new problem.

A problem that she hadn't thought of.

Until now.

The sheets had the unique smell of him.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

The Basic Disaster

Pt7

Oh hell. If it had been tough for Kathryn to sleep in her own smelly quarters, this was a form of torture. The last time that she was so transfixed on her thoughts, her father and fiancé died on the same day. That day reminded her of how strong she was going to have to become. And until know she had been a tower of strength. But this, this was too much. Laying here, his scent protruding from the sheets into her face, this was like a horrible nightmare!

Just as her thoughts began to settle down, and her eyes finally shut, the alarm went off.

"Damn!"

She threw a pillow from the other side of the bed toward it. The alarm kept ringing, ignoring the pillow that was now lying on top of it.

Kathryn sat up in bed. She stared at the covered alarm clock. "Apparently you didn't get the memo, I'm the captain and if the captain wants 5 more minutes she gets them!"

The alarm clock kept ringing, undeterred by her spoken words.

"Fine, you win!" She crawled off the bed and reset the alarm. She was about to kick it when she realized that it wasn't hers to kick. She gathered her Combadge from the nightstand and headed out of the bedroom.

She was going to say thank you to him but he wasn't in his quarters. Instead a small beeping pad lay on the coffee table. It was addressed to her. She noticed the hot coffee setting next to it. She grabbed the coffee in one hand and the padd in the other.

She sat comfortably on the couch took a sip of coffee and began to read.

_Kathryn,_

_The other night something came to my mind._

_And I had to write it down for you. _

_Something that I failed to notice before,_

_Something so simple._

_I know your position is difficult. Being the captain isn't easy. But I just wanted to say that,_

The rest was blank. What was he going to say? She would have to wait till later to ask him. TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Basic Disaster

Pt8

*You know what they say when you assume!*

She was just about to contact her first officer about the message when she was contacted by Harry.

"Go ahead Harry."

"Captain we are being hailed by the same ship that fired on us yesterday. They are asking to speak with you."

"I will be there in 5 minutes Harry, Janeway out." I guess I will have to ask Chakotay about this later. She sighed, grabbed her coffee and jetted out of the door.

Chakotay was just returning from his boxing simulation. He didn't sleep well the night before. Kathryn's presence had haunted him throughout his dreams. He had dreamt of her plenty of times before, but having her so close in his quarters really made a difference in his sleeping habits.

When he entered his quarters he instantly knew that she wasn't there. The coffee on the table was missing announcing her departure. The padd that he had left however was missing. He scavenged through his entire quarters unable to locate the missing padd.

A thought appeared in his mind as he was leaving the bedroom.

He hoped that he was wrong and that she hadn't took the padd by mistake.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead commander."

"Could I speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Actually commander I would like to speak with you. How about we meet in my ready room in 10 minutes. There is something that I would like to discuss with you."

"Agreed Captain, see you in 10 minutes."

10 minutes later-

Kathryn was behind her desk, in her ready room. She had finally come to an agreement with the aliens, and she was glad because they were a really annoying race. Their memories were awful, and if they didn't write everything they learned in a day down, by the next day they forgot.

Craving another cup of coffee, she went to the replicator. Just as she was inhaling the hot new aroma the chime rang.

"Come"

"Captain I wanted to ask you something."

She sat on her couch and put her feet up on the table. "Go ahead Chakotay I have something that I have to ask you as well."

"Kathryn, I left you some coffee this morning and I was wondering if you read what was on the padd."

"I did."

There was a long silence.

"Well what do you think Kathryn?"

"About what?"

"About what I said in the letter."

"Honestly Chakotay I would like it a whole lot better if you finished what you started."

Chakotay almost fainted. He had never fainted in his life. But if he were to ever faint it would be now.

"Are you sure Kathryn?"

"Positive."

Chakotay's mind spun out of control. He didn't know what to say. All he knew at that moment was that he wanted her more than anything that he had ever desired before. So he took a risk. A huge risk.

When Chakotay didn't say anything, Kathryn stood up next to him.

"Chakotay are you feeling ok?"

At that moment he grabbed her and kissed her.

She pushed him away. He lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Basic Disaster

Pt9

"Chakotay what on earth do you think that you are doing!"

Chakotay picked himself off the floor, and stood directly in front of Kathryn. "Honestly Kathryn, I thought with the letter and with the kiss it would have been completely obvious!"

"Commander you are dismissed!"

Chakotay turned around and headed for the door. He stopped just before he reached it and spun around and faced Kathryn again. "Kathryn I am not leaving until I get an answer from you!"

Kathryn sat at her desk, looked at Chakotay and uttered the words that Chakotay had feared since he had first met her.

"I'm engaged to another Chakotay, you know that. You of all people know that better than anyone. And besides that I am in charge of a ship."

"Enough Kathryn!" His voice was so loud that it actually made Kathryn shiver a bit.

"Commander you are out of line!"

"Enough with this Commander shit Kathryn!"

Kathryn was now very livid. She came from behind her desk and comforted the overpowering man in front of her.

"Exactly what do you mean by that Commander?"

Chakotay looked as if he were going to slam her into the wall, when she used his rank. He took a deep breath; He took her hand, looked into her eyes and spoke. He uttered something that had never crossed Kathryn's mind until that point in time.

"_Kathryn I'm in love with you. So this is the only reason that I am going to say this. And I hope that you don't forget it ever. I was the captain of my ship; I only stepped down because this was your ship._

Kathryn removed his hand from hers.

"Your dismissed Commander."

"Is that all you have to say to me Kathryn?"

Kathryn returned to her desk and looked over her computer monitor. "Please let me know when we are ready to start the cleaning process for the ship." TBC


End file.
